


Snowfall

by SheashireKitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: A short fluffy gift for ozmav! I hope you enjoy it!





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was the first snowfall of the season. Two years ago Marinette would have thought that it was the most magical part of the year. Now, as Ladybug her opinion was very different. 

It was still beautiful of course, but the cold was unbearable. She was completely and utterly miserable. "Just ten more minutes and patrol is over, then you can turn back and sit under your heated blanket." She murmured quietly as she swung through the sky. 

Five minutes later and she was standing on a roof, looking at the Parisian skyline. Unfortunately that was when her earrings gave a beep, and the transformation dropped. 

"Tikki! What happened are you okay?" Asleep. Tikki had fallen straight to sleep. Leaving Marinette alone on a snow covered rooftop in Paris. Carefully she tucks the sleeping kwamii into her purse and starts her pocket warmer up next to her. Looking around Marinette wonders what her next course of action should be. She could try to climb down but without her yoyo it would be much more difficult to get down than it was getting up. She was contemplating calling someone and asking for help when she heard a voice coming from behind her. 

"Marinette? Is that you?"

Marinette turned around quickly, so quickly that it made her lose her balance on the iced slope. She tried to straighten herself, but it was too late. She fell, arms flailing wildly. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but instead felt warm arms cradling her.

"Marinette are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! Answer me please?"

"I'm alright, just a bit lightheaded. I wasn't ready for that fall. Thank you for catching me Luka." She looked up to see his face, but instead of the usual Caribbean blue, his wide eyes were a light spring green, his hair was different also, but there was no mistaking it. This was Luka. 

"How did you know?" His eyes were serious as he looked around us. "Marinette we could both be in danger for knowing this."

"It was your voice," she breathed, "I heard you call my name and I knew it was you." Her voice trailed off, eyes closing slowly. 

"Hey, come on Marinette, you've got to stay awake." He begged worried.

"it's too cold. Just a quick nap. I'll wake up in a bit." She was asleep in moments. 

Viperion was worried. Marinette was Ladybug? He had taken on the bracelet because of how often Marinette was in danger. Now knowing this, he could practically feel the gray hairs coming in.

She really was the most amazing girl. He thought to himself as he carried her across the Parisian rooftops. Snakes hibernate during the cold, is this what would happen to him too? He had to get her somewhere warm and safe. Hopefully there wouldn't be an akuma while she was out. Heck maybe Hawkmoth would hibernate too. He chuckled at the thought. Continuing on in the direction of her balcony. The crescent moon leaving the city of lights dark in the late hour.

When they arrived at the familiar garden, now pristinely covered with a fresh dusting of snow, viperion was beginning to feel the effects of the cold as well. His movements were slower, it took more concentration to make it the last few steps than it had the entire journey. Luckily Marinette had left her trap door unlocked as viperion managed to push through before his miraculous beeped once and his transformation dropped. Leaving Luka holding Marinette closely. String lights were hung by her bed bathing the room in a warm glow. He could practically feel the chill seeping from his bones as the heater worked its magic. In his arms Marinette began to stir.

"Luka?" She murmured half asleep.

"Hey ma coccinelle," 

"Ah you saw that did you?"

"Yes but I think I'm the only one. Paris seems quiet tonight." He looked out the window seemingly embarrassed. "I brought you home because it seemed like the safest place. Just give me a few minutes to feel Sass and I'll be on my way." He tried setting her down but she had gripped on to his sweater tightly. 

"Could you, I mean, would you stay for a bit? It's cold out there, and I'm sure Sass would want to get warm before leaving." She said all this hurriedly as if to spit out the thought before she could take it back.

Luka smiled warmly. "I would like that mon ange." He set her down on her bed, taking off both her and his own shoes before climbing in after her. He pulled her close, one arm was under her head and the other resting on her waist. "Is this alright with you?" He asked, feeling his face heat as she cuddles closer into his chest, humming sweetly. 

"Perfect." He felt her smile as they lay under different blankets, quickly falling asleep to the tinkling sound of snow falling outside and the warm heart beats next to them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, give a big thank you to ozmav for letting me post it!


End file.
